


trapped

by thehanbaniverse



Category: Caddicarus - Fandom, The Caddicarus Show
Genre: Caddicarus - Freeform, Creepy, Gen, Horror, Scary, Thriller, Trapped, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehanbaniverse/pseuds/thehanbaniverse
Summary: never did james caddick, a 22 year old game reviewer from oxford, england, think that one day, his own house would be turning against him and his girlfriend on one foggy halloween night.





	1. [[prologue]]

**[[december 1st 2006]]**

**[[???'s pov]]**

I walk down to the front yard of my now former home, shaking as I watch the For Sale sign being put in the ground. What had happened to me this past Halloween night will forever scar me for life. I can't really put it into words for you but...let's just say I was  _trapped_. I tried to call the police and and explain it to my friends, but they all thought I was just crazy.

I'd been living in this house for under a year and I already need to sell it after what happened. I'm going to move as far away from Thame as I can. Far away from this house.  

I studied this place extremely hard and I came to the conclusion that every 5 Halloweens, this house does horrible things to its owners. So, I hid some things around the house for when the new owners come and have their first "big Halloween" there.

I just want them to know before all the madness starts coming upon them...

 


	2. [[a quiet night]]

**[[halloween 2016; 20:30]]**

**[[caddy's pov]]**

"Okay, you girls be good now," I tell the girls on Halloween night. "Amy,  _please_  stay with Ms. Deere this time, would you?" Amy nods her head, and runs off in her Rey costume with Chloe, Phoebe and their friend Kelsie. "Thank you for taking them tonight," Cerys tells Ms. Deere. "Oh, not a problem! I'll try my hardest to keep them all together this year... _we don't wanna have Amy ending up how she did last Halloween._ " 

 _I suddenly remember Amy coming home crying with thorns, scratches, and bruises all over her..._  

"Well, you all have fun!" I tell them. I then shut the door and let out a sigh of relief. The kids are going trick-or-treating for a while and Cerys and I are getting some time to ourselves.

I have a little spooky getup on myself for when trick-or-treaters come: My mohican is dyed orange with the tips dyed jet black. That's all. I know it's not that much, but it'll do. I don't feel like going crazy with makeup and stuff tonight.

I walk over to the living room where Cerys is, and plop on the sofa with her. I lean my head over her shoulder, and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Cerys....you don't even want to know how much time I spent editing yesterday's video-" "Honey, you said you'd be taking a break from making videos for a few weeks. That also means a break from talking about them." she says, looking at me with those brown eyes. I look at her and make a weakish smile. I'm tired from all the video making and I'm ready to take a break and sit back with my girlfriend.

The only sounds we hear as we relax on the couch is the faint sounds of kids' laughter. Other than that, it's extremely quiet.....almost  _too_  quiet.

"Honey, don't you think it's a little too quiet?" I ask. "Well, maybe that's just because the kids aren't here, and the TV's off." "No...I mean....it's never been  _this_  quiet before when the girls were gone." "Oh, Caddy, this Month of Terrarrrr has gotten your imagination playing with you, hasn't it?" Cerys looks back at me and winks.

" _Ugh_....something...doesn't seem right. I guess I'm just feeling strange from working so hard. I think...I'm gonna go take a bath or something and calm my mind down."

I go into the bathroom and start the bath up, with a little bit of bubble bath. When it's ready, I step in the steamy water and settle down in it. The feel of the bubbles against my skin automatically soothes me, and it just screams "you're on a break".

That wonderful feeling suddenly breaks when I hear a loud noise...like something just fell down made a loud  _bonk_. " _What the heck was that...._ " I say under my breath.

I slowly get out of the bathtub, open the blinds on the little window (and put a towel over my chest because Lord knows nobody is seeing my hairy chest) and look around to make sure it was something outside. I can't make out anything. Maybe it's not anything big... 

I get back in the tub and this time, I hold my breath and duck under the water. The sound of underwater has always soothed me, so this should help me a bit more.

**_BONK!!!_ **

I hear something even louder. Loud to where I can hear it underwater. I pop up to the surface, wipe the bubbles out of my face, and see that a shampoo container had fallen out of the shower cadd- oh for God's sake. How could it have fallen down when it had plenty of support up there...?

It just doesn't seem right.

 


	3. [[the note]]

**[[21:45]]**

Once I get dried off and dressed, I go down the stairs and see Cerys handing out candy to some trick-or-treaters. "Oh, wow, you look adorable!...You look awesome!...Have a fun rest of the night!" She shuts the door and walks to me with a happy smile on her face. "When you were in the bath, I gave candy to some adorable little kids! One of them was dressed like a Shopkin just like Phoebe, and..."

Cerys goes on and on about the trick-or-treaters, but I just can't pay attention to her. I keep thinking about how different tonight is.

I stop her in the middle of one of her sentences. "Honey, when I was in the bath, I heard a loud crashing sound. Did you hear one?" "Yes...I actually did. I went to where I heard it and saw that some plates had fallen out of the cupboard. I don't know how they did, but they did. It didn't take long for me to clean up, though." "Well, when I was in the tub, a shampoo container fell out of the... _ugh_...the  _shower caddy_...and it had no reason to. It was perfectly placed up there, perfectly supported, and it just fell and scared the crap out of me." "That's....weird." We stand there for a few minutes, in awkward silence, when we hear yet another bang. "What is with all this stuff falling..?" Cerys asks.

We go into the upstairs hallway, and a box had fallen out of the closet and hit the floor hard. And what's weird about that box is that...neither Cerys nor I recognize it. "When did this box show up in our belongings?" I ask. "Whatever is in here better be good..."

I open up the lid and see what's in there:  _a note._

 

_Hello, reader,_

_My name is Jeanette Johnson. I am going to tell you this: At exactly 22:00 at night on Halloween 2011/16/21/26/whenever you're reading this, this very house will be put on lockdown. You will be trapped in here for the night and horrible things will happen. It is 2006 at the time I am writing this note and I had just gone the terrible experience of Halloween at this house every 5 years. How do I know this happens every 5 years? I have put precious time into studying this place. If you are actually reading this on Halloween, you don't have much time left. I made it out alive, but that doesn't mean you will. Stop reading this note now and prepare. Please._

_Jeanette_

 

I laugh and crumple up the note. "This is a freakin' joke. I'm sure this is some scheme from the kids to try to scare us."

I walk downstairs and throw the note in the trash. "Caddy, what are you doing?" "This is a fake piece of trash that somehow got left here when we got this house last year. We just happened to coincidentally find this on Halloween 2016." "Then how do you explain the dishes? Or the shampoo?" "Maybe the dishes were placed more shoddily than we thought? Or maybe the shampoo wasn't as placed well on the thing as I thought it was? COINCIDENCES."

I head over to the front door. "Look, Cerys. It's 22 o' clock. Let's try to open the door." "Caddy, don't-" 

I try to open the door, and what do you know, it opens just fine.

Cerys looks at me with a stern face as I close it back. "Let's go and forget this ever happened." I tell her. 

"...Open it again."

I look back at the door and try to open it once more.

Oh...oh no....

...It's stuck.

No matter how much I try, I can't get it open.

"....Oh my God...."

I slump on the ground in complete laughter.

"Oh my......this night.......this night, I tell you...."

"Caddy, snap out of it. We're trapped."

I stop laughing, get up, and quickly run over to the sliding door in the kitchen and try to open it.

That won't open either.

Now I'm angry.

 _Really_  freakin' angry.

I drop swear bombs and bang my fist on the table in anger.

"Honey, please, c-calm down" "HOW THE....CAN WE BE CALM IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS? WE'RE TRAPPED IN HERE AND ONLY THE WORST IS EXPECTED TO HAPPEN! NOBODY IS TELLING ME TO 'CALM DOWN'."

I slowly look back at the sliding door and see that it's now pitch black out there.

 


	4. [[the first event]]

**[[22:05]]**

"...Why is it suddenly dark out there?" I ask once I look back at the doors. "Do you think I would know?" Cerys says back. 

"....The amount of things that could happen tonight....we could end up swimming in blood for all I know, do you realize that, Cerys?"

I feel something strange on my back. I feel there and when I pull my hand back, there's ketchup all over it. And when I look behind me, I see Cerys laughing her head off. "Honey, we need to put some fun into this!" "... _I'm gonna get a new shirt_."

~~~

I quickly head to my room, take off my ketchup-smeared shirt and slip on my Resi shirt. And just when I start heading back down to the kitchen, I hear yet another  ** _BONK_**.

" _Oh good Lord, what's going on this time_...."

Oh, boy. Something else fell out of the closet in the hall. And it's not a box, but it's a book.

I walk over to examine the book. It's thin, old and dusty. Picking it up, I start coughing from the dust that's all over the thing. I wipe some dust off on the cover, see what the book's called, and whisper the name to myself. 

" _Haunted Thame #4: The Red House...._ " I almost drop that book. I read that title over and over again. I can't believe that my own house even has a book on it. I never knew this as I was moving in here. If I knew about this stuff before I moved here, I would've definitely moved somewhere else.

Then I see the author's name, which sounds familiar: Jeanette Johnson. The lady who wrote the note about how this house is going on lockdown. Well, we're definitely on lockdown now, since I can't see a solitary thing out there.

"Cerys! Cerys! Look what I found," I say, running down the stairs. "this was on the hall floor." " _Haunted Thame #4: The Red House_? Our house??"

We start flipping through the book, and like, the first 40 pages or so are her talking about her personal experiences with the "Big Halloween" at this house.

"Blah, blah, I was so scared, blah, blah, I'm flipping to the part where she talks about the events in order." "Caddy, she DOES talk about the events in order in this. It's just in her point of view." I sigh and turn back to the beginning, and I start reading aloud:

_Just another cloudy day in Thame. I'm 32, so Halloween isn't as important to me anymore. It was another day for me to relax as I was down with a little cold and I was taking off work. If only I knew what was to happen to me tonight._

_It was around 22 o clock when things started getting weird. It had turned pitch black and things were getting knocked off shelves randomly._

I pause. " _No way..._ "

Then I start again:

_It was silent for about several minutes, then everything started shaking-_

Cerys and I are suddenly forced forward. "What was that?" Cerys asked. "Wait, let me read it again: It was silent for about several minutes, then everything started shak-" We jolted forward again. "Does it not want you to read it?" "No, Cerys, the first event is starting up. The house is starting to-"

Now it's really staring to shake. It feels like an earthquake. And I've never even been in one before.

"Honey, what are we going to do??" I cry. "JUST HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!"

After a few minutes of shaking, it stops, and the lights go out.

 


	5. [[blackout]]

**[[22:15]]**

"Cerys?...Honey?..." "I'm here, honey." "I can't see a thing..!" "Well, I can't either."

I then hear the sound of a light flickering on over and over, and I look over and see a lantern waiting right there for us. "A lantern. How convenient." I comment. I pick up the thing and shine it around to see if the house still looks like the house. It does (thank God.)

"It's quiet again," Cerys starts. "I think we're in for a jumpscare, don't you think?" "Well, if we're in for a jumpscare, then it better be a good one."

We sneak around the house, and the hardwood floors we're walking on start squeaking, which is weird because they've never done that before. And it's just as bad on the stairs. I mean, it IS a "Big Halloween", but still. I've never seen my house in this situation and it's definitely going to be a big night.

I walk in my office, and see my computer is still on for some reason. I bet if I turn it on I'm going to get one of those puny Maze Game scares.

But once I reach over to turn the monitor on, the computer shuts off. "That's...bizarre..."

Then things start shaking again. I turn around and I see my game shelf rattling, some cases creeping out. "Um....honey...." 

Every little game and Blu-Ray case falls out of the self, making a huge pile on the floor. The cases have filled the floor to where you couldn't see hardwood.

" _Ay_...at least it's just the cases- AHHHH!"

The shelves themselves start falling down, and I rush to get out of there. One shelf is blocked by my sofa, so I'm not sure how it'll fall down. So I creep back, and see that my sofa was  _crushed_  by the shelf.

" _H-h-h-h.....h-h-how..._?" I whisper as I stand there shaking. "D-did that shelf just.... _crush_  your sofa?" Cerys asks. "Yes, honey, yes it did."

I get the book and flip to the page I left off on, and it was definitely talking about a lantern and a blackout.

_....All the lights went out. I couldn't see a thing. I was terrified for my life. Then I saw a flickering light by the stairs, where I found a lantern._

"That's funny, she doesn't mention things falling down and crushing things...or electronics being on during a blackout for no reason." I point out.

_...After I looked around the place with the lantern in hand, I started hearing sounds...sounds of...pressure being put on the house. I drop the lantern in fear, as the sounds make me feel uncomfortable and unsafe. I start crying and praying, hoping I wasn't going to die, and suddenly.....black water started pouring in through all the windows and doors._

Once I finish reading the paragraph, Cerys and I look around to make sure nothing is happening as we read.

Then we start hearing the sounds.

I drop the book, and Cerys shrieks.

They get louder.

"....Oh,  _crap_."

 


	6. [[water hole of terraaarrr]]

**[[22:25]]**

"THAT'S IT. WE'RE DEAD. WE'RE DROWNING, CERYS. WE'RE GONE FOREVER. OUR LAST SECONDS TOGETHER." I yell. "Nice bars, honey." "WHY ARE YOU TREATING THIS LIKE WE'RE NOT GOING TO _DIE_ WITHIN THE NEXT FEW MINUTES??" "Look, Caddy." Cerys holds out the book to me, the final sentence on the page.

_...The water stopped filling in once it got to the hallway in the 2nd floor._

"....We're still gonna have to get we-"  
  
  


**_SPLOOOOSH!_ **  
  
  


The black water starts flowing in with full force as it pushes us around. It pushes us to the point where we're _falling down the stairs_. I just tumble through, and Cerys falls backwards. I end up on my back and Cerys ends up on her bottom. "At least we're not dead yet-" "CERYS, THIS IS NO TIME TO TALK. WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING." "Caddy, why are you yelling at me-" I give her a quick kiss as the water fills to the ceiling. "...I care about you Cerys. I need to keep you safe."

Once the water reaches the ceiling, we start swimming to the 2nd floor, where the water stops flowing in when it fills at least half of it. The black water is very murky, and it's very hard to see. The lantern isn't waterproof. I surface to see that the lights are back on, only they're going off and on over and over. " _The book...._ " I whisper. I go under to check if the book is still there but it's not. "....The book, Cerys. The book. I CAN'T FIND THE BOOK!" "I'll swim down to the 1st floor to see if it somehow got there. Don't worry, honey."

She takes a deep breath and goes under. I hope to God everything is okay down there...

I start looking around the 2nd floor. First, I go in the living room, where everything is put out of place, and where cracks are in the wall. It's the only room on the 2nd floor where the lights aren't on. Nothing really crazy is happening in here...

I take another deep breath and try to see under the murky water, but it's no use. I need a lantern. A waterproof one.

" _...Cerys..._ " I whisper once I come up. She's still down there...I wonder how she's doing.

I swim back to the hallway to see that Cerys has come back up, and with no book in her hands. "Caddy...I couldn't find it...look, I'll try to look in Chloe's room and you try to look in Phoebe and Amy's room." "Wait, honey, before you do that, was there any strange things going on down there?" "Um...well, I don't think so-"

Suddenly, another lantern popped out of the water for us, and its _waterproof_ from what I can tell.

"Cerys, you go look up on the 3rd floor where you can see. I'm going to go look down there."

So I start swimming down there. The first thing I see once I swim to the foyer is " ** _NOBODY LEAVES THE_** ** _RED_** ** _HOUSE_** " written in blood. I quickly turn back and swim towards the kitchen. And in there, I see what looks like _a mix between a spider and an octopus_. Right in my kitchen. And it has sharp teeth. At least that's all I can see by pointing this lantern around.

It seems like it's asleep for now, so I decide to go ahead and come back to the 2nd floor for air before that thing decides to wake up and kill me.

Then, when I swim to the stairs, the very second I point my lantern towards the steps, I see a _dead body_. A dead body on the stairs.

I freak out and lose some of my breath, and I quickly swim up there.

"......HONEY! HONEY!.......Honey?..."

She's not answering. I swear under my breath, and I paddle towards Chloe's room to see if Cerys happened to be searching in there.

"...Cerys? Are you in here?"

Then I realize something is up with this room.

 _Blood_ is on the walls, and it's _dripping through the ceiling_.

 _Then I hear a screeching noise_.

"H-hello?" I say quietly, as I try to tread water calmly.

I swim lightly in the room, and just when I start going out of there, I feel _cold, prickly hands_ grab my back. "AAAAAAAAH! CERYS, THIS ISN'T FUN-" I turn around and see a skinny ancient woman with long black hair and bloodshot eyes.

" ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! HONEEEYYYYYY_** -"

The monster drags me underwater, and grabs my neck. She keeps trying to drown me, no matter how much times I escape her grabs.

Around the third time she pulls me under, I see that has the book right by her. I try pushing myself up using my legs, I bite her arm once I'm on the surface, then I quickly pop back down and get the book.

I swim out and head up the stairs to the 3rd floor where Cerys is.

"Cerys...? Did you not hear me scream earlier?" She's not in there.

I drop the book, panic, and quickly head back down. I dive back underwater and swim to the bathroom, the only room neither Cerys nor I have looked in yet. And guess who's in that bathroom, tied up in the bathtub, unconscious?

 _Oh my god, Cerys,_ I say in my head, as I'm underwater. I quickly swim over and untie her, then bring her up. Swimming back to the third floor, my tears start flowing. I don't want Cerys to be dead.

I march up the stairs to our bedroom and I lie her on the floor. I start doing CPR on her. It takes her a while to wake up, and that scares me.

After I do it about 3 or 4 times, she still doesn't wake up.

" _W-why....why did I move here....it only just made this happen....my girlfriend dying...._ "

I continue crying as I lie my head on her stomach.

...

But then, a few minutes later, I hear her waking up, choking up water. "HONEY!" "C-Caddy...? What happened?" "Look, some scary demon lady tried to drown me and she hid the book. She tied you up and kept you in the bathroom to drown. But now you're alive and breathing, and I have the...soggy, probably destroyed book."

I open the book, and sure enough, the pages were ruined. But the crazy thing about this, is that when I turn to where we left off, _everything after that is literally all gone_.

"W-w-... _what_? What happened to the pages....? I swear, the last time I flipped through the pages, there was crap there. I'm not going crazy, honey." "I notice it, Caddy. I see it just ends there."

I slam the book on the floor in anger. "Great. NOW how are we supposed to know what the heck will happen next?"

Then I see the back of the book, which I've never read. I pick up the book again and read the back:

_I walk down to the front yard of my now former home, shaking as I watch the For Sale sign being put in the ground. What had happened to me this past Halloween night will forever scar me for life. I can't really put it into words for you but...let's just say I was trapped. I tried to call the police and and explain it to my friends, but they all thought I was just crazy._

_I'd been living in this house for under a year and I already need to sell it after what happened. I'm going to move as far away from Thame as I can. Far away from this house._

_I studied this place extremely hard and I came to the conclusion that every 5 Halloweens, this house does horrible things to its owners. So, I hid some things around the house for when the new owners come and have their first "big Halloween" there._

_I just want them to know before all the madness starts coming upon them..._

"Huh. This all just sounds like she's making up a story...and it's coming true..." I start. "wait, do you think that creepy demon lady could be Jeanette?"


	7. [[the basement]]

**[[22:35]]**

"Oi, Caddy, I highly doubt that Jeanette is that demon lady. How could she POSSIBLY be the demon lady?" "You never know, honey. This book probably isn't written by 'Jeanette'. Maybe 'Jeanette' isn't real. It doesn't seem real. 'Jeanette' is just some trick. The words in the book just...disappeared. We don't know what's happening next, and that book just tricked us....there's no real order in which these things happen...we don't really know when this house started doing this crap...we really don't know HOW this house started doing this crap...we don't know if it JUST does this stuff during the hour of 22..."

I stand up, try to squeeze excess water out of my mohican and march down the stairs without the book, not thinking about the water and how it might still be there. Well, I don't even have to worry about water anymore, because once I get down there, I find that the water is gone.

"The water's gone, honey! The water's gone!" I yell as I run down the stairs. "Well, there's 25 minutes left in the hour. If the flood was the worst thing ever so far, then I don't know  _what_  this house is going to unleash on us next," Cerys says. "We should go down to the kitchen and get all the knives and any other sharp things to defend ourselves with, in case if something or someone pops behind us and tries to kill us or something." she continues, already heading that way. "You know, honey, you don't have to do anything. I have my fists." I tell her. "You're not that strong, Caddy." "Well, I'm good enough." "Oh, okay, I trust you and your fists. Just don't get us killed."

So we're in the foyer and I see that there's something odd about the wood floors. "Honey...do you see that? That...that loose floorboard?" "Woah...I do. I think that's the next thing that's gonna happen. Let's just go and get this over with..."

We head over the the loose floorboard and I start pulling on it. "CADDY! Why are you doing that?" "There's a 50/50 chance there could be something down there. I'm just checking to see if there is." 

And when I get the floorboard off, another one falls down as well. And more fall down until it makes a hole. "Watch out, honey! You're gonna fall down!" Cerys hollers as she pulls me back.

Once the floorboards stop falling, I see that under the floorboards all this time, there's been stairs down to a basement that look ancient. "WOW! Cerys, come on, we need to go down there and see this!"

We start down the creaking stairs, into the dusty, old, abandoned basement that we had no idea was even there. We enter a dimly lit room with decaying wood floors and floral wallpaper that's falling off....and GOD is it dusty in here. I can barely even open my mouth to speak because I'd just end up coughing and hacking.

"Cerys... _cough, cough_.....do you think....we're gonna make this?" "It's not that bad, honey. It's your allergies acting up."

The furniture in the room is old and beaten up. The entire room is old and beaten up. Has this basement always been hidden down and covered up in this house, or does it only appear during the "big" Halloween? I swear, I have  _several_  questions...

The room is rather wide, and all that's in it is a couch with a floral design that has its springs sticking out, an old timey TV set with the TV screen smashed in, and a rug that's been ripped to death.

I see that there's a door at the other side of the room that's slightly cracked open. " _Come on, we've gotta see this,_ " I whisper to Cerys, trying to keep quiet in here in case if someone's watching us.

We go over to the aged door. I pull it open, and what do I see? BRICK WALL. It must be the neighbors' blocking us out. This basement was probably going to be bigger at one point...

"Look, honey, there's another door over here. Maybe we can see if there's anything back there," Cerys says, walking over to the door by the beaten sofa, the floor making loud squeaks for every step she takes. She slowly lifts the door open, and then we see a long, even more dimly lit hallway.

I start hesitating. "...No. We're not doing this. We're getting out-" "Caddy. We're doing this. We're finding a way to stop this craziness from ensuing at our house, if there even is a way. We're not going to stop trying."

We then both eventually agree that I should suck it up and we should go peek in the rooms in the hallway.

"Honey, look down towards the end of the hallway....right there....the room at the end's door is cracked open, and the light is on bright," I start. "Do you think we should just go down there and skip all these rooms that probably don't mean anything?" "I don't think so. We could find some really cool old vintage stuff that was abandoned here. We could find evidence as to why this basement was covered up, and why those floorboards disappear every Big Halloween." "Okay, I guess we can explore around. But this better not be a waste of time."

 


	8. [[the diary]]

**[[22:43]]**

There's 3 doors in this hallway...one on the left, one on the right, and one at the very end that's cracked open. "Hmm...maybe we should start with the one on the right, should we, Caddy?" Cerys asks, lying her hand on the doorknob. "Eh, I don't care." Cerys opens the door and...there's literally nothing in there. Just an empty room with the same fading floral wallpaper and aged wood floors. And a few empty boxes.

I sigh and we go over to the door on the left "This had better be good. I just want to get done with this- HOLY CRAP."

This room is the same size as the room on the left, but this time it has stuff in it. And it's a mess. There's a bed with a mattress that's destroyed with it's fluff and springs sticking way out of it, there's a broken stain glass lamp lying right there with the chord still plugged in the wall, and the wardrobe's drawers are all out.

The lights are off, so I turn the lights on and we get a closer look in everything.

I dig through the drawers to see if I could find anything other than clothes in them, but unfortunately it's all just clothes. Old, faded dresses and shirts.

"CADDY! Look what I found." Cerys holds up her hand and shows me a little book, like a journal. "Another book? What's in it?"

Suddenly, a piece of paper that was in it falls out when Cerys opens the supposed journal. I grab it before it hits the ground, unfold it, and see that there's a drawing on it. And what kind of drawing is on it?

 _The spider-octopus thing I saw when I was swimming through the black water flood_.

Maybe the person who kept this journal (90% sure it's Jeanette's) drew that up...and maybe something crazy happened, made this house haunted, and the thing actually comes to life every Big Halloween?

Cerys flips the book to the first page.  
  
  
  


_January 26th, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_   
_I hate my family. I hate my life._   
  
  


I stop her after the first sentence. "Oh, for God's sake, honey, this is just the diary of some bratty teenager who complains about everything. Let's just go and see what's at the end of that hallwa-" "Caddy. I'm flipping through here and I'm seeing some... _twisted_ things." "What do you mean 'twisted' things? It's probably just her saying some edgy crap that no one her age would say. Tell me what 'twisted' stuff she's writing about." "Well, she's clearly mentally ill... _badly_ mentally ill..." Cerys gulps and starts reading another entry.  
  
  


_May 15th, 1996_

_I can't take it anymore. They're calling me crazy. They've taken away all my things. They've locked me up in my room. They're keeping me locked up in here for God knows how long. I need to get revenge. I need to do something....I need to get revenge. I need to get revenge now._   
  
  


"Keep flipping." I tell her.  
  
  


"...June 19th, 1996-" I snatch the book out of her hands. "THAT'S MY 2ND BIRTHDAY. I want to read through this myself."

I get the book from her, and I see that the page the entry written on my birthday is on is splattered in blood. Oh my _god_.

I read the entry silently, expecting the worst.  
  
  


_June 19th, 1996_

_I've done it. I'VE FINALLY DONE IT!!!_

_I_ _killed_ _my parents today._

_No longer will I be controlled. No longer will I be locked in my room for eternity._

 

I only got halfway through the entry when I heard Cerys screaming.

"AHHHHHH! CADDY! SHE'S GOT ME-"

I look to my side where Cerys was, but she just disappeared. 

 _Jeanette got to her again_.


	9. [[the old man]]

**[[22:48]]**

I grab the journal, and start sprinting to the door at the end of the hallway to see if Jeanette ran off with Cerys in there. Then I stop and realize that Jeanette _teleported_. They disappeared so fast, so sudden, that she possibly couldn't have ran away. "HONEY! I'M COMING TO GET YOU!" I scream, just to see if she can actually hear me somewhere, wherever she can be.

I get to the door, and I peek my head in. The room is a kitchen with old, dirty checkerboard floors. The wall is painted an ugly lemon yellow. All the appliances are unplugged and the sink is leaking, which is why the floor is wet.

There's no strange smells coming from the refrigerator or anything. So, out of curiosity, I go to the fridge and open it up to see if there's anything in there. And when I open it up, I get something I don't expect: some guy just hanging out in the fridge, sitting there with his head in a book. He has a goatee like I have except black, and he's wearing an old flannel shirt that's got dirt on it with jeans. Something tells me he's not from around here...

"...AHHHH! AHHH! WHO ARE YOU!?" The man screams. "Dude, dude, calm down, who are **YOU**?" I ask. "Well, I ain't tellin' you who I am 'til you tell me who YOU be." I sigh. "...I'm James Cadd-" "NO! Say 'I be', boy!" " _Ughh.....I be_ James Caddick. Everyone calls me Caddy, though. Now, tell me 'who you be'?" "Ahhh, Caddy, I be James too. James Johnson." He holds his hand out for me to shake it, and I see it's all dirty and wrinkly. I still shake it anyways, because I'm nice.

Then I notice his last name is Johnson. He could know a whole bunch about Jeanette and what went down 20 years ago.

I take the journal out and go to other James. "Saay...you would obviously know someone named Jeanette, right?" "Oh boy, Jeanette Johnson. My granddaughter. My killer granddaughter that I shield myself from by using advanced locking techniques in this here fridge. I'm sure you, the current owner of the house above, are very confused about why I'm down here, in a basement that's entrance is unblocked every Big Halloween. Sit down here next to me, boy, 'cause I have a long, long, LONG story I need to tell you that will answer all the questions that you have about this house, our family, and that book that you're holding in your hands right now-" "Actually, I can't stay here much longer...look, Jeanette took my girlfriend and I don't know where she is. She could be killing her right now. I need to look for her. Could you save your story for _after_ I find her?"

James' eyes open extremely wide. "Well, why didn't you say so the second you peeped on in here?" He goes to the cupboards and rummages through them. "Listen, boy, that fake book with the disappearing text you came across in your hallway was written by Jeanette during the first Halloween this house was haunted on back in 1996," He says as he looks through the cabinets. "She might've gone bizzonkers in that summer, but Halloween is just the day this house decided to go crazy on. Oh, and she was wrong about the time limit of the lockdown, too. It's 5 hours, not just one. Got it?" He runs back to me with a helmet with a light on it. "What's that helmet for?" I ask him. "....Well, I thought you were gonna be needing it, because I'm sending you the way to where your girlfriend is, and you're gonna be going down through the lockdown caves, but now that I think of it, you'll just need a flashlight 'cause this thing will make you look all dumb." He goes back to the cabinets and grabs a flashlight for me. "Here you go boy." "Woah, woah, woah.....so you were basically prepared for this? H-h....how?!" "Eh, did it before back in 2001. Good ol' Rick Ford...I miss that guy. House was vacant in both 2006 and 2011, I was a lonely boy those years...anyways, on to your adventure."

 


	10. [[the search begins]]

**[[23:00]]**

James takes me to a closet door on the right end of the kitchen. He opens it and in there, I see a rusty lever. "Boy, when I pull this lever and go down deep, you will find your girlfriend for sure. This big ol' part down deep under this basement is only, and I mean ONLY existent during the Big Halloween. Use your remaining 4 hours in this lockdown cave wisely." "Speaking of lockdown, do you happen to know where this house goes during lockdown?" I ask. "Blackness. Just blackness. Nothingness. An alternate dimension where crazy crap happens to this house." "Wait, so we're in a completely different dimension right now??" "Yeeeeurp. In our dimension, right now, the house is in ashes. But don't worry, it'll be back to normal after the Big Halloween is over." I shudder, thinking about how the girls will react to our house in that state.

So James pulls the lever, and a little door opens on the floor on the other side of the kitchen. "Are you sure this is safe, James?" "Of course it is, ol Caddy. It may look all dark n' scary down there, but it's just a slide that takes you to the first part of your adventure." I gingerly step down on the slide. "..Well, see you later, James."

The slide is apparently very slippery and I slide down immediately. "AHHHHHHH! IT'S TOO FAST!"

Before I know it, the slide comes to a sudden stop, and I plunge into not water, but what I think (and hope) is _mud_. At least I don't have to get wet again.

I get up off my bottom, wipe some of the mud off, and then I realize I'm in complete darkness. I turn on my flashlight and it's a VERY bright one. Like, it fills the entire room.

Then suddenly, Jeanette's journal comes into mind. _Goddarnit_ , I left it up in the basement! Whatever, I don't really need it now.

So I see that the I'm in a giant room filled with mud. Nothing colorful, nothing crazy. Just a boring, big, square room. What is this room for? Why is there mud in it? It can't be sewage....could it?

I grab a bit of mud, slowly pull it up to my nose, smell it, and _thankfully_ it smells like mud.

Then, I see that my way out is an opening at the back side of the room, that has stairs to it. I quickly run over to it, run up the stairs, and I'm in another dull-looking hallway, with concrete walls and floors in a shade of beige.

Luckily there's no doors with rooms that I have to look in, so I start rushing down the hallway. And at the end of the hall, there's a fork in the road. Just great. Cerys could be on either side.

I could do the old school game of "Enie Menie Miny Mo" but I'm in a hurry right now so I just head for the left. And what do I get? A dead end. So I head for the right. Dead end again. What the heck?? There's no reason for this hallway to exist.

I sigh and start running back. But the opening that I went into is now sealed. _Oh God no_. I'm stuck.

_Click, click, click, click....._

" _What the heck is that....._ " I whisper to myself.

I slump down on the floor and wait for the clicking noises to stop.

Then I start getting a feeling as if.....someone is _breathing on me_. I turn to my side and I see heck incarnate: Jeanette.

" ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!_** "

I spring up from where I'm sitting and I start running, when I remember that there's nowhere to go. Well, I'm screwed.

" _Come here,_ ** _boy_**......."

I want to go over and beat her up, but I'm just too shocked.

I stand there, shaking and sweating in fear.

" _L-l-l-look...I-I won't do anything....j-just don't take me_...." I whisper, holding on to the wall.

 _No, Caddy. You need to g_ _et her. You need to get your girlfriend back. Do it for Cerys._

My fists tighten. My feet take me towards Jeanette. Am I really gonna do this?

...I mean, I did it in the black water flood.

Just when I get to the right spot, I pounce on her and start beating her. Jeanette starts wrestling me just as she did in the flood and this time, she's scratching me with her sharp fingernails.

" _You mess with my girlfriend..._ " I grunt as I deal with her. " _...you're not gonna like the consequences- **OW!**_ "Jeanette makes a deeper scratch on my arm, which just makes me wrestle her more, when all of a sudden she disappears again.

I lie down on the concrete floor for a while and look at my bleeding arm. " _Ah...ah....owwww...._ " I moan as I try to wipe some of the blood off. I can't just beat her up with bare hands anymore. I should've listened to Cerys and got knives to defend myself.

Getting up off the floor, I see that the hall on the right side now has a door out and isn't a dead end anymore. So I grab my flashlight I dropped, go over there and through the door.

 


	11. [[meanwhile]]

**[[23:20]]**

**[[cerys' pov]]**

I can't describe tonight.

Well...some crazy killer lady named Jeanette tricked us into believing she was a completely different Jeanette who moved here in 2006, I almost drowned to death after Jeanette pulled me under a body of black murky water and tied me up, we discovered a crazy hidden basement beneath our house, and not only did Jeanette try to drown me, but she also took me away from Caddy, and took me to what I think is her hideout. And that's where I am now....in this cold, claustrophobic room that I've been sitting in for forever now.

Is my boyfriend looking for me right now? Is he _dead?_ I just want to see his beautiful hazel eyes again and hear his voice say "It's all going to be fine"....

I'm terrified. I don't want Jeanette coming in here. I don't want to die. I want to see Caddy come in here and get me out of this giant mess.

I look down at my arms and legs and think about how in probably seconds those arms and legs would be filled with bloody cuts, scratches and bite marks.

" _Caddy.....wherever you are.....please don't die......just please, please, **please** don't die....._ " I lie my head back and whisper.

"Oh, Cerys.....he's almost here....."

I turn my back and see Jeanette, her black hair down to her elbows, her green bloodshot eyes wide open and looking directly at me.

"....he's not going to get through me, though...all these bruises and marks he gave me...that's all he's got?" She starts cackling hysterically, and slaps her hand on my back once she's done.

"I seem to have gotten these orange locks of hair..." Jeanette dangles my boyfriend's orange-dyed hair in my face. "...would they happen to belong to a special someone?" She starts laughing again. " _You witch...._ " I say under my breath.

 

**[[23:30]]  
**

**[[back in thame; chloe's pov]]**

"Chloe! Chloe! Chloe! Look! I didn't end up getting hurt this year!" My sister Amy bursts as she, Phoebe, Kelsey, Mrs. Deere and I start heading towards our house. We were out very late, EXTREMELY late. I think that Caddy's gonna be pissed with Mrs. Deere, but it wasn't her fault that that one talkative lady we bumped into over by Cad's old flat kept that conversation going on for so long....!

"We're almost to your house, guys. I'm sure you all are very tired..." Mrs. Deere says in an annoyed voice, probably because Kelsey has been singing "This Is Halloween" from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ for about 30 minutes straight now.

 

"Hey..." I say. "Do any of you smell..... _smoke_?" Phoebe starts sniffing, and Amy joins in. "I do. Where is it coming from?" Phoebe says.

 

Then we get to our neighborhood, smoke piled up everywhere, and tons of people gathered around the area. Oh lord.

"Oh my God, I think something bad must've happened!" Mrs. Deere shrieks. "You think?" I tell her as I grab Phoebe and Amy.

" _Excuse me....pardon me...._ " I murmur as I push through the crowds with my sisters holding my hand tightly.

Once we get out of the crowds, a policeman stops us. "Excuse me, girls....if you want to get past me, you have to have lived on...what _was_ 17 Barley Lane."

17 Barley Lane.

That's our house.

"What WAS 17 Barley Lane?" Phoebe blurts out. "Yes, what WAS 17 Barley Lane. Did you three live there or not?"

We all looked at each other. Our house just burnt down. And Caddy and Mum were in there.

"Yes, we live there," Amy says. "Our mum and his girlfriend were in there!" "Really, now? Tell me their names so I can have proof." The policeman says, holding a tablet. "Look, sir, we'll tell you in a minute. We just need to see what state our house is in-" Phoebe grabs me and Amy's hands and she zooms past the policeman to our house.

And it looks devastating.

The house is completely gone.

I look down at Amy and see that she's started crying. "MUMMY? CADDY? WHERE ARE YOU?" she yells.

The policeman comes back and says "Just tell me what their names are and I'll work my magic".

Phoebe clears her throats and starts. "Our mum is named Cerys MacKay, and her boyfriend is James Caddick." "Hmm..." The policeman starts tapping around on his tablet. "There's no time for playing around on a tablet!" Amy says. "Shh, child, I'm trying to look for your parents! I know it looks like I'm messing around, but technology has advanced so very much, to the point where I can tell where they are by tapping around on this special app."

After a few minutes of tapping and tapping, he sighs and says "They're apparently in the Pacific Ocean".

He shows the tablet to us and it does say that they're not in England or Thame or anywhere. It just points to the Pacific Ocean.

" _That just can't be right..._ " I whisper.

Amy continues to cry, and Phoebe joins in. We slump down on the ground and look at our devastated house.


	12. [[the rescue]]

**[[22:45]]**

**[[caddy's pov]]**

My last encounter with Jeanette was 30 minutes ago, and since then, it's been a very eerie experience for me. I've been walking through these lockdown caves, trying to find the way to my girlfriend, and these hallways, though boring and bland, are just so creepy. They're empty, they're long, the lights flicker in some places, it literally looks as if I'm walking in a Resident Evil or Silent Hill game...I'm even wearing my Resi shirt. This is obviously not how I expected Halloween to go. I wanted to spend my Halloween playing games like Resi and Silent Hill, but I guess I ended up being IN them instead.

Right now I'm heading towards a door. One part of me is telling me to go in there, and the other part is telling me that there's nothing good in there.

I open the door. I mean, SOMETHING should be in here.

And there is stuff in there, knives specifically. Lots of them. Just scattered on the floor. This is perfect! I need something to defend myself with.

I see that some of them have been...well...used. I don't get those ones, I just get one clean one and I get out of there.

I start pacing through the long maze of halls. Am I ever going to find Cerys? There is just so, so much going through my head right now. I never know when Jeanette's gonna wanna come back.

_Click, click, click, click...._

_Goddangit_ , those clicking noises again.

She's probably coming back.

I start running. I just want to get out of here. I want Cerys. I want to get rid of Jeanette. Those clicking noises just set me off.

As I run, I see these big double doors at the end of the hall. And when I get there, I pull them open and suddenly I'm at an edge. The door leads out of the halls into darkness, but the floor ends. I almost just fell down and I saved myself by stopping myself from running to open the doors.

I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, and then I notice that it's not really dark out there as I thought it was.

And I look down and see that there's water.

" _Do I seriously have to swim again_..." I say under my breath.

I breathe in, make sure I have my knife, leave my flashlight cause I don't know if it's waterproof or not, and I dive in there.

\---

" _Huff...puff...Cerys, please...be around here somewhere_." I whisper as I surface.

This is a very spacious area...

I then notice that I just dove out of a big black box. I want to see more of this place.

I turn the other way and backstroke to where I could see more. And then I see it.

Our house is on top of that giant black box. That giant black box is the lockdown caves and the hidden basement. And on top of all of that is a white light that gives some light around here. Not much though. It's like the moon sort of.

Did I just...escape the house during lockdown....?

Well, we're still trapped. I haven't defeated Jeanette yet and we're stuck in another dimension.

Cerys. I still need to get her. Where could she be around here? Did I go the wrong way? Did I just fall down into the Jeanette Pond, where I'm only going to be ripped into shreds and drowned by Yours Truly?

That's it. There's a little opening at the other end of this giant sphere I'm in.

I start swimming towards there. And everything is going as usual: putting one arm in front of the other, kicking my legs rapidly, until Jeanette grabs all of my limbs and pulls me down.

I then remember that I don't have to use my fists anymore. I have the knife!

When Jeanette starts grabbing tighter, and when I start losing breath, I use all my strength to pull my arm out, take the knife, and I jam it in her. Blood explodes everywhere through the water, and I swim up, get a big breath of air, and swim to the opening.

_I just killed Jeanette. I just killed Jeanette!_

So I get out of the water, and once I'm in the opening, I hear this:

" _CADDYYY!! HONEY!!_ "

It's Cerys. She must've heard my gasping.

"HONEY! I'M COMING!"

I run towards her scream, and before I know it, I end up in an empty room, with her sitting on the floor.

She doesn't have a scratch on her, and I think that's because I got Jeanette at just the right time. If I didn't have the knife, she might've just killed me instead and then killed Cerys.

"C-C-Caddy...you're here! You're here!" "Come here, honey!"

Cerys gets up, but then she gets an electric shock from something.

" _Oh, dear....I forgot about that..._ " she whispers. She looks at a collar that's on her.

"Jeanette put this thing on me and made it to where if I stand up, it'll give me a shock," she says. "I don't know if there's a way to get it off."

I go behind her and see what is on this collar, and there is a fabric part that's tied up in an knot that's impossible to untie. So I use the knife to cut it, and it's off.

Cerys then gets up and hugs me. "Oh, Caddy....I'm so happy to see you again...."

"Look honey..." I say. "We need to get out of here, and I need to get back to this James guy I found who sent me here to find you. He's Jeanette's grandfather and he's gonna tell us everything."

So we start running out of there.

"Well...are you ready to swim?" I ask her as we run. "We have to swim again?-" "JUMP!"

I grab her hand and we jump in the water.

"... _Woah_..." Cerys says as she surfaces and sees the other dimension we're in. "Crazy, isn't it?" " _Yeeeah_....."

We start swimming past the big black box and to the other side, to see that there's a little window on the top with James looking out and celebrating.

" _I KNEW THAT YOU GUYS COULD DO IT! AHAHAHA! TONIGHT IS A REVOLUTIONARY NIGHT! HAHA!_ "


	13. [[the explanation]]

**[[23:55]]**

"Oh my goodness....Caddy, boy, you two are the first people to make it out of the lockdown caves alive! I love today! YES! YES!" James cheers as he brings us back into his kitchen. He sits us down at table, finds a candle and lights it, and shuts the lights off. " _Does this man not notice that his sink is broken?.....Why is there a blanket in his fridge?_ " Cerys whispers to me.

"So...I never learned about your girlfriend, Caddy. What's her name?" "This, is Cerys. I love her so much..." I give her a peck on the cheek.

"Alright, are you two ready?" James asks as he sips his coffee. "Well, I guess we are."

"....Here we go, then..... _ahem_...My daughter Beatrice had Jeanette in 1979, in the heart of Arkansas in the US of A. It wasn't until the next year when they moved up to ol' England in 1984 when Jean's dad John got a fancy-shmancy job in Oxford. So I tagged along, cause there was no way I was gon' be miles and miles away from my daughter and my only granddaughter (Jeanette was always an only child). We moved into a little red house in a little town not far from Oxford, with an unfinished basement. We finished up the basement, made the main part a living room, made a room for Jeanette, made a playroom for her across from her room, and at the end of that hallway, we made a kitchen.

"On the first floor when you walked in the house, the place where the kitchen is now was a little sitting area. There was big windows that the sun shined through. On the second floor, the bedrooms were the same, and where the living room is now was an office for John's work stuff. And the third floor was John's mancave, of course.

"Now Jeanette was as sweet as she could be. The little girl loved being around people. Those sweet green eyes...that wavy black hair...I miss seeing her all happy. She always liked drawing in that journal of hers....she made up these weird creatures, like that octopus thing that you may or may not have seen lying in your kitchen.

"And once she became a teenager, it all started to go down. When she started high school, or whatever you Brits call it...she started getting bullied badly. It made her all sad and depressed....made me and her parents sad too.

"But then....1996 came along. Early in the year, she started to go insane. She started blaming everything on us once the bullying started to get worse. She attacked her parents at random times, and it came to the point where we had to lock her in her room for a long time. But she broke out, and....she killed her parents on the 19th of that year. The dead body you saw when you were swimmin'? That was Jeanette's dad."

"Wait...when the basement was covered up, why did you get locked down here with Jeanette?" I interrupt with genuine curiosity. "Well.....um.....I had already used my handyman skills to make my fridge Jeanette-proof...and I love sleepin'...and I unplugged the thing and slept in there....so I had found out that I had slept through an investigation. They looked through the basement...through the whole house....I assumed they thought that Jeanette had disappeared. So they covered up the basement, because....well, I honestly don't know why...and the house was put up for sale, they thought Jeanette had killed me basically. But don't worry, that fridge protects me. And the first Halloween this house was goin' crazy, I knew that this was something I had to prepare for." "How do you know all of the stuff that happens upstairs?" Cerys asks. "Ol' Rick Ford told me all this in '01. Crazy, this house is." James answers, getting a cigar out of his pocket.

"I have a question," I start, ruffling my damp mohican. "How do we get out of this crazy dimension now?" " You know that door in the living room that leads to a brick wall? Something's in it now."

Cerys and I look at each other, then we look back at James. "Oh, thanks, sir..." Cerys says, shaking James' hand. "Ah, it's no problem, guys. I had a lotta fun with you two."

So we rush out of the room, sprint through the hall, and speed over to the door in the living room.

"Do you want to do the honors, honey?" I ask Cerys. "I sure do."

Cerys pulls the door open, and we see not just a brick wall, but a button on a brick wall.

She pushes the button....and then everything's white.


	14. [[the trick]]

**[[00:05]]**

" ** _CADDY!!...MUM!!...YOU'RE BACK!!_** "

Cerys and I wake up on the concrete ground and sit up to see Phoebe, Amy and Chloe standing there all overjoyed and excited to see us, and Stanley hopping onto me and licking my face. I lean up and see that our house is back. 

Oh my God....we're home.

"Oh, girls! Come over here!" The girls leap on us and hold us tight. "....I thought I would never see you guys again..." I whisper. "W-where were you, Caddy?" Amy asks, tear marks on her face. "I....well.....it's VERY hard to explain, girls. Look....um....let's just go in the house. You all need to get to bed right now. I don't know where Mrs. Deere and Kelsey are, but Mrs. Deere is sure getting a talk from me. What time is it...? Midnight? Girls, just go in.

I go over to open the door to let the girls in, but it won't open. " _Right, I need the keys..._ " I look under the doormat and get out the key to the house. I know it's a generic place to store a key, but eh.

So I put the key in the keyhole and....it won't turn, no matter what I do.

" _What's the matter, Caddy?_"

Cerys jumps up for a second. "C-C-C-Cad-d-d-y.....that's Jeanette's voice..."

I slowly crane my head the other way and she's right.

Jeanette is standing right there. Phoebe, Amy, and Chloe have disappeared.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY GIRLS?" I scream, losing my mind. "I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! I THOUGHT CERYS AND I HAVE GOTTEN OUT OF THAT DIMENSION!"

Jeanette snickers, struts over to me and pokes her finger on my beard. " _Caddy_.....you think you can really, truly kill  me? You think you're in for a happily ever after within the next few seconds? You might as well think again." Jeanette laughs hysterically, starts floating up into the air, and zooms away.

Then, all of a sudden, everything starts shaking, just like the house was when the lockdown was just starting.

"Honey! Hold on to me." I tell Cerys.

I look below me and I see the ground cracking as if a big hole is forming under us.

And when I look into the distance....I see houses and other buildings falling into the ground, probably into darkness.

" **CERYS!! RUN!!** "

Cerys grabs my hand and we start running out of that neighborhood. We run through the trail, through the empty Thame, as the hole into darkness expands.+

And when we reach the town hall, we're at a dead end. There's nowhere else to run.

"Caddy...I love you..." Cerys whispers in my ear.

And then the hole finally gets to us.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "


	15. [[the house in the air]]

" _.....Crap....what just happened?_ " I say to myself, waking up on a log floating in the same water in the same place Cerys and I swam in earlier to get back to James' kitchen. Except....there's no black box....and the house is just hanging up there in midair. " _...Back to square one...._ "

"...CADDY!....HONEY!" I turn my head and see that Cerys has come up to the surface. "Cerys! Quick, swim here." She swims over and gets on the log with me.

"It seems as if we have to get all the way up there.." Cerys says. "..but I don't know how the heck we are gonna do it." "You know what? If there's some way we can get this water to rise up, we can sit up here and wait for the water to take us up there. But I seriously doubt we can-"

Suddenly, the log shatters into millions of pieces, making us fall into the water.

" _....What...was that?_ " I say as I examine the tiny log pieces. I look up and see Jeanette flying around the house, then flying towards us.

"You two fell for it. You two REALLY fell for it!" Jeanette cackles, flying around and running her fingers in the water as she does so. "There's no 'hidden basement'. There's no 'James'. I was never raised in this Arkansas place," she continues. "I set up the caves and the basement for all your torturing neeeeeeds...." The strong monster grabs my mohican and yanks me out of the water. "OW! OWW! DROP ME NOW!" Jeanette uses her other hand to grab her knife and put it up to my stomach."Be quiet or I'm stabbing you," "CADDY! JEANETTE, DON'T YOU STAB MY BOYFRIEND." Jeanette doesn't drop me back in the water, but she holds on to me tighter. Cerys starts swimming rapidly towards Jeanette, and before Jeanette could fly up to the house, she had grabbed her leg tightly and Jeanette took off with me in her strong grab and Cerys climbing up to her face with her fist ready.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT MY BOYFRIEND, NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY." Cerys punches Jeanette extremely hard in the face, and she stops flying and we land on the roof of the house. Then Cerys and I start sliding down and I grab on to the handle of the window on one of the dormers, her holding my leg. "Is she dead, honey??? Is she dead???" "I don't know, Cerys, she's probably unconsious. That was a very hard punch," I tell her. "Well, can you check?" she asks. "I can't, honey, we need to get in- " The window then opens as I hold the handle. I crawl inside the house, Cerys holding onto my leg the entire time.

" _Oh, god....oh please, let there be a way out somewhere in here...._ " I whisper. We've landed in our bedroom, except this time all the sheets that were hung in there have been ripped. And Jeanette was right there sitting on the bed. "H-how did you get here?" Cerys asks. "Oh, magic." Jeanette swipes her hand and closes the door to the window.

She looks at us with a snarky face and swipes her hand upward this time, and disappears.

Then all the objects in the room start flying everywhere. And I get a strange feeling....as if I'm about to start flying too.

"WE'RE FALLING, CADDY! WE'RE FALLING!" Cerys screams. I then realize we really are falling.

My heart skips a beat once the house hits the water, jolting us off the ground.


	16. [[the escape]]

" _CADDY_!"

.......

" _Caddy....wake up, honey...._ "

......

I open my eyes and see my girlfriend looking at me, her hair all wet. What happened.....? Oh right, the house fell in the water, so it's flooding again.

.....Crap, it's flooding again. And it's already up to the third floor.

I instantly wake up and ask Cerys why I blacked out. "Well, I think you hit your head really hard on the ceiling when the house hit the water and forced us up. I spent _so_ much time trying to wake you up..." Cerys kisses me on my forehead as if she doesn't know or care that the water is almost to the ceiling and we're trapped in this house again like before. "Honey, do you know a way out or something?" I ask her desperately.

Suddenly, some type of writing appears on the ceiling as we look up to get last deep breaths. "Rwyf am adael y tŷ coch..... _that's Welsh_..." Cerys whispers. "Well, can you translate it??" I say. Cerys looks closely at the message. "Um.....want.....leave....um.....hmm......my Welsh is rusty...I got it. It says 'I want to leave the red house-'" The message then changes again, and this time it's in Irish: Oscail na bealaí isteach. "Don't you know some Irish?" Cerys asks. I then make out a rough translation in my head and shout it out. "...I think you might need to take a deep breath for this one, Cerys....open all entrances-"

_**WOOOOOSH!!!!** _

Luckily, I get to take a deep breath before all the windows open and fill the whole room. And once we're underwater, a final message in English pops up, and I suspect it's a final one because it's glowing.

 _Take us home_.

 

....

Cerys and I both surface the water at the same time, catching our breath. " _W-w-where's...Jeanette?_ " I ask myself. "She's gone now, I think it's because we made it back in the house..." Cerys says.

Right, the message.

"Honey, we need to yell out that message. Look up."

 

So on a count of three, we shout out " ** _TAKE US HOME!_** "

 

Then everything is white again....but this time it feels more..... _real_.

 

\----

 

 _I find myself underwater in the bathtub, just as I was when that shampoo container fell on me_.

I pull myself up and gasp for air, bubbles running down my face. I wipe off the bubbles and look at the dried blood from the scratches Jeanette made, and only just now realize that she also made some rips on my Resi shirt.

" _Great, I'm still soaked from head to toe,_ " I murmur.

I get out of the bathtub and walk over to where the towels are, my soaked Converse making that squeaking sound whenever I take a step. Getting a towel and rubbing it all over my face and hair, I pull open the blinds and I see....moonlight.

And when I look at the time on the little clock mounted on the wall over the toilet, I see that it's still 21 o' clock. We went back 3 hours in time. Yes, we still look like we did in that dimension, but we lifted that curse, and....we get to repeat our Halloween night.

**....I REALLY AM HOME!**

I check my office real quick, and the shelves are back to where they should be, games and Blu-Rays all in them. I check in all the other rooms, and sure enough, everything but our appearances reverted back to their original state.

"CERYS!....CERYS, WE'RE REALLY HOME!" I cry as I rush out down the stairs, surprisingly not slipping or anything. What a miracle indeed.

I see that Cerys is in the kitchen, checking the plates and making sure we're not in some continuous time loop. She turns to me and sees me all soaking wet, and runs to me and gives me a big hug. And after we kiss, she sees the scratches on me. "Now we've gotta scrub you off a little and we can sit back and forget this ever happened."

\----


	17. [[the epilogue]]

**[[22:00, the real halloween 2016 @the red house]]**

Cerys holds onto my arm as I focus on my Resi game. "H-honey, are you sure the volume isn't too loud?" she says. "Haha...oh, Cerys, you're missing the point of Halloween." And just a minute after I say that, we get a jumpscare, and Cerys leaps onto my lap. "I don't see how you're worse here than we were when this house was going ape!" I say to her jokingly. I give her a peck on the cheek and I keep going with my game.

"...Honey?" "Yeah?" I answer, looking down at her.

"...I love you." 

"I love **you**!"

 

**~end fanfic~**

**10-14-16 ~ 1-9-17**

**\----**

**AYYY THIS FIC TOOK NEARLY 3 MONTHS LONGER THAN IT SHOULD'VE HAD TO TAKE BUT SCHOOL AMIRITE HAA**

**oh and of course i had to get that blooper reference in there. i mean what's a halloween caddfic without a reference to a blooper from a month of terraaarrr video =T**

**anyways hope you guys liked this cause it's the longest and most complex story i've ever done in my history of living on planet earth**

**~hanban**


End file.
